gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trip (Part 1)
The Trip (Part 1) 'is a saga for Thanksgiving from The Amazing World of Gumball. 'Plot A perky clerk looked to a family of cats, rabbits, and a goldfish. "Welcome to Elmore Airlines! How may I help you?" She asked happily. Nicole Watterson didn't really return her glee, but continued. "I'd like five tickets for Lakewood City, please." She demanded. The clerk nodded. "Certainly." She said and handed the tickets in return for her credit card. Once situated, the family departed from the desk. Gumball Watterson complained nonstop while they ate while waiting for their flight. "Moooooooom!" He whined. "How much looongeeeeeeeeerrrr!?" Nicole was aggrivated and told him it would be another 30 minutes. Gumball whined loudly again and sat down on a nearby bench. Suddenly, after five minutes, he perked up in hearing a familiar voice. "Hi, I'd like five tickets to Lakewood City, please." It was Skylar's mother, Rachel. Gumball ran to the voice. "Skylar! Skylar! Skylar!" He kept screaming over and over, making people stare at him. Skylar looked towards him and smiled brightly. "Hey, Gumball!" She yelled and ran to him. The two hugged and glanced at each other. Gumball gasped. "You're goin' to Lakewood City too?" He asked. Skylar nodded. "Yeah, my Aunt and Uncle live there." She gasped suddenly. "Wait...YOU'RE going to Lakewood City, too?" Gumball nodded. "Yeah, my granny Jojo lives there." He cringed at the thought of his grandmother. Oh, well. It was about time he left this dump. At least until Principle Brown forgot about the lunchroom incident, which was TOTALLY not his fault. Well, maybe just half ''of it. Skylar's little sister, Natalie, walked over to her older sister, while Anais and Darwin, Gumball's adopted brother and younger sister (Duh), walked over to the duo. Anais smiled at her brother. "Skylar and Gumball sittin' in a tree!..." The other siblings joined in quickly. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" They sang and laughed, rolling on the floor and causing a scene. Skylar and Gumball blushed. They both secretly knew that this was true, but they acted nonchalent about the whole thing, humiliating the siblings. Rachel caught up to her daughters. She and Nicole talked with each other, while the children caused another scene playing together and their husbands, Richard and Nicholas, sat down, eating. Finally, there came a noise on the speakers. "Flight 19-B, your flight is leaving. Flight 19-B, your flight is leaving. Thank you." The speakers went off with a loud click silence. The Wattersons and Petersons turned to see two other families that they knew: the Landersons and the Sanders. They greeted them, in which they realized that ALL of them were going to Lakewood City. Darwin cheered at this. "This is great!" He shouted. "We'll be all one big happy family!" THe kids laughed nervously and cringed at the thought of this. Soon, the Wattersons, Petersons, Sanders, and Landersons were seated in the plane together, waiting for the pilot to announce take-off. He did about an hour later, and the plane departed from the airport. But this didn't go as planned for the families. Meanwhile, at the airport, Gumball, Frodo and Skylar had to go to the bathrooms while Darwin was waiting outside. Suddenly, he hammered on the doors and said: "You guys! our flight left!!!!!!!" The three came rushing outside and saw the plane flying away through the window... The kids raced to the front desk. The woman shook her head. "Sorry, guys, but your flight left about three minutes ago." The kids ran outside. She had to be kidding. She ''had ''to be kidding. All at once, their hearts stopped.She wasn't kidding. '''To Be Continued....' 'Parts' *Next Part: Link Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 1 of fanfics